45 Minutes
by Doc House
Summary: Toby watches Annie Bartlet. Written prior to Season three.


**Title**: 45 minutes

**Written** **by**: Doc

* * *

"Toby, I need to talk with you," Liz Bartlet barged in and slammed the door behind her.

"It's nice to see you too," Toby said without looking up.

"Listen. You know how much I love you right?" Liz smiled.

"Not really," Toby still didn't look up.

"I need a favour."

"Find Sam."

"It's not that big a favour. But since my divorce, I'm pressed for time," Liz paced, trying to get Toby's attention.

"Find Josh," Toby said as he continued writing.

"You see, Zoey has a class, Ellie's not here right now, mom's in Europe for something, and my dad is in a meeting of some kind," Liz stood at the edge of Toby's desk looking down at him.

"Find CJ," Toby said softly.

"Toby!" Liz snapped and made Toby jump.

"What?" Toby looked up quickly.

"I need a favour."

"Find someone else…."

"Toby."

"I have to finish this speech by tomorrow."

"Can't you finish it later?" Liz whined.

"No," Toby went back to writing.

"Why?" Liz grabbed the pencil.

"Because I feel inspired right now to write. I might have writers block in an hour. I have to finish this."

"I'll be back in 45 minutes," Liz said.

"Okay then, come back in 45 minutes."

"So, that's a yes," Liz smiled and opened the door quickly.

"What?" Toby looked up confused.

"Thank you so much Toby," Liz walked back in with Annie.

"Wait!" Toby jumped up. "You can't leave her here with me."

"You just said yes," Liz glared at him.

"I did not!"

"You did."

"I didn't."

"Look. 45 minutes."

"Why can't you take her with you?"

"It's a job interview Toby. I can't take my 12-year-old daughter with me."

"Why?" Toby was starting to fidget.

"I'm not going to answer that," Liz bent down and kissed Annie on the head.

"Why?"

"Because it's a stupid question!" Liz snapped. "Now mommy will be right back."

"Mom, I'm twelve years old. You don't have to talk to me as if I were two," Annie glared.

"Don't talk back to me young lady," Liz warned.

"Yeah, I wonder where she gets it from," Toby mumbled.

"I know you don't want to stay with Toby, but he was a last resort," Liz said.

"I'm in the room!" Toby snapped.

"He's rude mom," Annie glared over at Toby.

"I'm just objective," Toby glared back.

"Toby," Liz walked over to him. "Act mature please."

"I am. She started it."

"I'm leaving. I'll be back in 45 minutes," Liz said quickly and walked out. Annie looked over at Toby.

"You have no idea what you're doing, do you?" Annie crossed her arms and glared.

"I helped raise my little brother, I think I can handle a twelve-year-old girl," Toby said as he sat back down and started writing again.

"I'm bored," Annie snapped.

"Then find something to do," Toby said without looking at her.

"What games do you have?"

"I don't have any games."

"What toys do you have?"

"I don't have any toys."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Annie yelled.

"I seriously don't care," Toby said.

"You know what? You are a very rude man!"

"I try."

"No wonder my grandpa calls you a pain in his ass."

"What?" Toby looked up.

"Yeah, he does."

"I know he does. You shouldn't say that word."

"What word?"

"Ass."

"I watch cable, it's not like I haven't heard it before," Annie shook her head.

"Whatever," Toby went back to writing.

"Do you have any kids?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because of days like these," Toby mumbled.

"Don't have good sperm, huh?" Annie smiled.

"What?" Toby looked up quickly.

"I watch PBS. I know what it takes to make a baby."

"It's not my sperm."

"It's your wife then?"

"No, I'm not married," Toby said in confusion. "Why are we talking about this?"

"Nothing else to do," Annie said.

"Can you just sit there for a while and be quiet?"

"I'm twelve; I think that's out of the realm of possibility."

"Try!" Toby began writing again.

"What are you writing?"

"A speech."

"Neat. On what?"

"The Presidents position on the NEA."

"He supports the arts, doesn't he?"

"You know about the NEA?" Toby looked over at her.

"I also watch CNN and C-SPAN," Annie smiled.

"You watch too much TV," Toby shook his head.

"So, you're not married?"

"No!" Toby snapped. "Why?"

"Well, what are you, 50?"

"No. I'm 45."

"See. You're old. When you get old, you need someone to be with, someone who is also old. Or, you can be like one of those horny old men and marry someone still in high school. I see it all the time on lifetime."

"I've been married. It didn't work out."

"No love there, huh?"

"Too much work and no time for play," Toby grinned.

"That's disgusting, man," Annie shook her head.

"Then stop talking."

"What about my mom?"

"What about her?"

"Do you want to date her?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Too young. And she's a Bartlet. It would be like committing suicide."

"But you would have sex with her?"

"What?" Toby shot her a look.

"All men like a younger woman. It's in their genes."

"Not in mine," Toby glared. "Why are we talking about sex now?"

"What about my grandma?"

"Don't even go there," Toby warned.

"Good idea," Annie agreed. "What about Ginger?"

"She's my assistant."

"Bonnie?"

"She's my other assistant."

"Donna?"

"She's Josh's assistant."

"So, not yours."

"Doesn't matter."

"Okay, all assistants out then?"

"Yes."

"How about CJ?"

"Too much history there."

"Really?" Annie smiled. "You two have already done it, haven't you?"

"What?" Toby yelled.

"I see it in your eyes. You hound dog," Annie smiled. "She's very pretty. I'm just surprised she would go for someone like you. She could have any man she wanted."

"There is nothing wrong with me," Toby defended.

"Well, you are a little cute, but not very. You have an attitude problem. And you have weak sperm. All in all, I would say you're not a very good catch."

"First of all, I'm good looking. I have a fine attitude, and my sperm is just fine!" Toby defended. Just then, the door opened.

"Why are you talking to my granddaughter about your sperm?" Jed walked in and glared.

"She started it," Toby yelled.

"Hi honey," Jed kissed Annie on the forehead.

"Hi grandpa. I was just talking to Toby about his sex life."

"Annie, wait out in the hall for me please," Jed said while glaring at Toby.

"Okay," Annie smiled. "It was nice talking with you Toby," Annie said and walked out.

"Yeah, I can't wait to do it again." Toby said sarcastically. Jed shut the door and turned back around.

"Have a good discussion, did you?"

"Mr. President, out of all do respect, she really did start it." Toby said.

"She probably did," Jed nodded.

"You're not going to yell at me?"

"Why? Ever since she started watching those TV shows, she's been asking all kinds of weird questions," Jed smiled. "I'm just glad you got the questions this time around," Jed walked out laughing.

"Ginger!" Toby yelled.

"Yeah."

"No more interruptions, I need to work."

"Okay," Ginger smiled and closed the door.

"Back to work," Toby said to himself and sat back down. He picked up his pen and looked down at where he stopped. And after sitting there for a good minute, it hits him. Writers block.

The End


End file.
